The Loneliness of the Soul: Snow falls and Sakura trembles
by Keylisse ChainLock
Summary: LA SUITE DE L'HISTOIRE "THE LONELINESS OF THE SOUL". LIRE LA PARTIE UNE (SNOW MEETS SAKURA) ET LA PARTIE DEUX (SNOW MELTS WHEN SAKURA BLOOMS) AVANT DE LIRE CELLE-CI! ON HOLD!


**Message: Salut! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre de l'histoire. J'avais promis un chapitre à chaque semaine, alors le voici. Je le poste maintenant et pas Dimanche comme je le voulais parce que Dimanche je pars pour mon camp d'équitation et je ne reviens que le Vendredi (sans Internet tout ce temps). J'ai vraiment travaillé fort pour lui, alors j'espère que ça a bien tourné. Dites-moi-en des nouvelles!**

**Reviews:**

**PAMILA DE CASTRO: Merci pour la review! ;)**

**Ramen96: Merci pour la review! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi va être super (ou même plus encore!)**

**ra7matigorti2: Merci de reviewer! Eh si! J'ai osé m'arrêter là! Je trouve que je ne laisse pas assez de "cliffhangers" comme ils dissent en Anglais. Mais, t'inquiètes, voici ton nouveau chapitre et il est là plus vite que ses copains! :3**

**Yuki-onna 0: Hey! Thanks for the review! Huh-huh... Yes, it was his behaviour... That... Yeah. You'll see. You're wondering. Ah. Well, maybe you'll know in this chapter, or the next one. ;) And yes, I meant for it to be sad. There's not always good things in a relationship. Especially in THIS relationship... I hope you find the chapter to your liking! I put extra efforts in it! And I really love the... hum... "hot" scene in there...**

***Bleach ne m'appartient pas, SINON LE SOUTAICHO NE SERAIT PAS AUSSI STUPIDE! Je ne fais qu'écrire pour le plaisir.**

* * *

Un jour. Un jour depuis qu'elle était partie. Et Byakuya ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien manger, rien regarder. Il n'était même pas capable d'écrire une minuscule phrase.

Parfois, il se surprenait à fixer le vide sans but précis. Parfois, des images de Rukia dansaient devant ses pauvres yeux fatigués. Parfois, il soupirait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression que l'appartement en craquait.

Jamais il ne s'était senti comme ça. Enfin, oui, une fois. Une seule; quand Hisana l'avait quitté. En ce jour de Printemps où la première fleur de Sakura avait fleurie.

Bizarrement, il ne se rappelait pas les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dits. Quelque chose à propos de… Rukia.

Tout revenait à Rukia. Absolument tout. Il fixait la page blanche devant lui et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était de faire un portrait de la jeune fille. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'accrocher dans son bureau.

Ridicule. Il était rendu ridicule. Lui, un des hommes d'affaires les plus importants se laissait tyranniser par les souvenirs d'une fille qu'il connaissait à peine.

Byakuya se secoua la tête et commença à remplir un des documents de travail qu'il avait posés près de lui. Pendant un moment, il réussit miraculeusement à oublier ses problèmes personnels. Il se concentra entièrement à bien remplir la page afin de continuer à faire rouler la compagnie.

Puisque la vie continuait.

Après une heure de travail acharné, Byakuya, le cou en bouillie, se leva lentement afin d'aller se faire un café. Ses documents étaient aussi ennuyants que de parler de mariage avec les Associés. Erf.

L'appartement était silencieux. D'un côté, il avait manqué ce côté des choses. Ordonné, calme, sévère. Mais tellement froid. Trop froid; maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la chaleur d'une autre présence, il n'était plus sûr ce qu'il préférait.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre la tasse qu'il tenait présentement dans la machine, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une masse violette tomba lourdement sur le sol en lâchant un « iiiiiik! » strident.

Huh?

* * *

_Ah bravo idiote! Quelle entrée remarquable! _

Rukia, rouge de gêne, se releva aussi rapidement qu'elle put. Son entrée n'avait pas été aussi réussie qu'elle avait prévu. Vraiment pas réussie en fait.

En plus, elle n'était plus très sûre si Byakuya était toujours de mauvaise humeur et une interruption de sa journée comme ça ne pouvait que le rendre grognon à coup sûr.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû partir pendant plus de jours. Mais, elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas été capable.

Il était trop dur de ne pas être près de lui. Cette seule journée l'avait presque tuée; elle ne pouvait cesser d'imaginer ce qu'il faisait à ce moment, elle se demandait constamment s'il avait bien reçu sa note, elle se torturait les méninges afin d'arrêter de se languir alors qu'elle se trouvait avec ses amis.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer de lui. De sa présence, de son odeur, de ses yeux gris acier-blindé qui fondaient en la regardant, de ce petit sourire en coin qui, semblait-il, n'était réservé que pour elle.

De ses lèvres et de ses bras autour d'elle…

Juste à cette pensée, son visage s'enflamma encore plus, si c'était possible. Elle n'osa pas regarder Byakuya dans les yeux, de peur de voir encore une trace de la colère qu'elle redoutait tant briller dans ses magnifiques yeux.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?_

* * *

_Rukia._

Elle était revenue.

Pourquoi? Avait-elle oublié quelque chose? Voulait-elle des explications avant de retourner chez elle?

Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser sous la pression. Et il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux.

Elle était enveloppée d'un petit manteau léger violet et portait des jeans bleu. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau brillaient faiblement et son visage était une trace de rouge tellement profond qu'il prit peur qu'elle ne soit malade. Mais, quand il regarda ses yeux, il sut qu'elle était en parfaite santé.

Ils brillaient plus que les étoiles dans le ciel.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il traversa la distance qui les séparait, la prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa de pleine bouche.

Aussitôt, le vide qui s'était formé dans son âme se remplit du goût des lèvres de la jeune fille, de son odeur, de sa chaleur et de tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Il la serra un peu plus fort et il put l'entendre gémir de plaisir, ce qui ne fit qu'enflammer le désir qu'il avait pour elle.

Byakuya sentit une main se poser contre son avant-bras et le repousser tendrement.

Une pointe de désappointement lui transperça le cœur, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il recula légèrement, restant presque soudé au corps de Rukia. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Pas une autre fois. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Son cœur ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Elle sembla reprendre son souffle, puis, elle lança d'une toute petite voix :

- Je… je suis pardonnée… alors?

Huh?

* * *

Le visage de Byakuya n'exprimait que confusion. Ce qui rendait Rukia encore plus confuse.

Venait-il de lui montrer qu'il lui avait pardonné pour… l'erreur qu'elle avait commise?

_Même si tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu as bien pu faire… _Lui souffla la petite voix malicieuse dans sa tête.

Elle la fit taire tout en continuant de fixer le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Que pouvait-il bien penser à ce moment?

- Pardonnée pour quoi? Lança soudain sa voix grave, ce qui la fit sursauter et frissonner en même temps.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre :

- Tu étais fâché… contre moi. Je.. euhm… pourquoi?

Il passa un doigt contre sa mâchoire, doucement, et soupira bruyamment, son souffle chaud caressant le visage de la jeune fille, ce qui la fit frissonner une nouvelle fois.

Il recula et défit son étreinte avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle. Ce qu'il y avait derrière elle…

- Ma valise. Hum… Je vais l'amener dans ma… chambre? Dit-elle tout en faisant un mouvement afin de s'emparer de la poignée.

Cependant, Byakuya fut plus rapide et trottait déjà jusqu'à sa chambre avant même qu'elle ne puisse effleurer sa précieuse valise.

- Assis-toi sur le canapé. Je reviens très vite, Dit Byakuya d'une voix posée et calme.

_Autoritaire… _Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser avant de rigoler à voix haute toute seule dans l'immense salon.

* * *

Il transporta sa valise jusque dans sa chambre avant de la délaisser. Il s'enferma ensuite dans son bureau afin de réfléchir.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire?

« J'étais marié à ta sœur qui était ton portrait craché et je suis également amoureux de toi? »

Non.

Absolument.

Pas.

Mais il ne pouvait dénier la réaction idiote qu'il avait eue face au nom de la grande sœur de Rukia. Il ne pouvait pas classer la scène dans sa tête et lui dire que ce n'était rien, qu'un mauvais jour au bureau. Puisqu'il n'était pas allé travailler. Et que Rukia était plus, beaucoup plus, intelligente que ça.

Elle ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon.

Reprenant du courage, il replaça vaguement ses longues mèches noires avant de retourner au salon.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut de retour, il semblait aussi calme que quand il avait quitté. Elle, pourtant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tortiller et de jouer avec ses poignets, les tordant sans merci.

Qu'allait-il arriver? Qu'allait-il lui dire?

Il s'assit près d'elle en croisant ses jambes. Très gracieusement, évidemment. Et elle qui était assise en indien...

Elle le sentit prendre une mèche de ses cheveux et jouer un peu avec.

Depuis quand prenait-il tant de risques? Depuis quand montrait-il autant d'émotions? Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait! Oh non! C'était tout simplement soudain. Est-ce que son absence lui avait fait cet effet?

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Elle avait sa réponse.

- Ah… ah oui? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

- Beaucoup… Souffla-t-il d'une manière hypnotique.

Un frisson la parcourut de nouveau, de la tête aux pieds. Elle le vit faire un sourire en coin face à sa réaction.

Et même si elle voulait pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, ses bras semblaient maintenant être faits de caoutchouc.

_Stupide corps! Stupide stupide! _

- Je te croyais partie, tu sais? Lança-t-il à une Rukia en train de fondre.

Ce commentaire fit tourner sa tête tellement rapidement qu'elle entendit un crac. Elle fit une grimace.

- J'ai laissé une note, pourtant. Je te prévenais de mon retour.

Elle vit les sourcils du riche s'élever à cause de l'élément de surprise. Elle, cependant, fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait donc pas vue la note.

- J'ai échappé de l'eau bouillante sur ce morceau de papier que tu appelles « note ». Il ne restait plus que « Partie » et « Rukia ».

_Hahahahahaha! Alors je ne suis pas la seule qui est maladroite à ce point! _

Soudain, elle sentit la bouche de Byakuya près de son oreille.

- C'est de ta faute, tu sais, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Bon, ça y est, elle pantelait. Comment faisait-il ça!?

_Comment! Ma faute! _

- Je pensais à toi à ce moment.

_Oooooh merde! J'ai vraiment chaud tout d'un coup!_

- Je pensais à tes yeux –Rukia sentait son cerveau fondre lentement, à ton odeur – L'odeur de ses cheveux près du nez de la jeune fille, ohmondieu, à ta peau – il gratifia ses paroles d'un frôlement qui la fit flancher…

Il fit un moment de suspension avant d'ajouter :

- À tes lèvres…

Boom! Voilà ce que la logique de Rukia venait de faire. Elle se retourna rapidement afin de plaquer ses fameuses lèvres auxquelles il avait tellement pensé sur les siennes.

Il avait déjà reculé et contemplait son travail d'un œil fier. Elle sentit une vague de rage la traverser et elle lui envoya une grimace. Il répondit avec un hochement de tête avant de continuer.

- Je ne suis plus fâché, Rukia.

_Eh bien si toi tu ne l'es plus, moi je le suis! Playboy! _

Elle ravala son amour propre afin que la conversation puisse actuellement se développer.

- L'étais-tu avant? Demanda-t-elle en tripotant sa chemise blanche.

- Oui, répondit-il honnêtement.

Sa réponse la laissa avec une gorge sèche sous l'effet de l'angoisse.

- Pourquoi?

Il lâcha un gros soupir en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Est-ce que c'était à cause de moi? De quelque chose que j'ai dis, quelque chose que j'ai fait, le sou-…

Il la coupa.

- Je connaissais Hisana.

L'esprit de Rukia devint vide en un quart de seconde. Toutes les questions, toutes les réponses, tout les doutes, toutes les angoisses. Tout. Sauf cette phrase.

_Je connaissais Hisana. _

- C…Co… Comment? Réussit-elle à articuler après un long moment de silence.

Elle vit les épaules de Byakuya se raidir un peu mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle devait absolument savoir.

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Une connaissance, rien de plus.

* * *

La chose la plus difficile à faire. Lui mentir. La regarder droit dans les yeux, et lui dire quelque chose qu'il savait être un mensonge. Quelque chose d'entièrement faux.

Mais, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il refusait de partager ce secret avec quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout pas avec Rukia.

Elle ne devait pas savoir. Sinon, elle le quitterait. Rien ne serait plus pareil. Il y aurait ce malaise. Ce non-dit qui plane au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Il protègerait la relation qu'il avait avec Rukia du mieux qu'il pourrait. Et ne pas lui dire à propos d'Hisana en était la première étape.

* * *

**A/N: Merci d'avoir lu! Franchement, ce chapitre est mon préféré jusqu'à date. Hey! Dans votre review, si vous voulez, vous pouvez m'indiquer quel chapitre était votre préféré! Seulement pour savoir! :3**

**R.**

**E.**

**V.**

**I.**

**E.**

**W.**

**REVIEW! **

**Key'**


End file.
